Perfect
by MlleX
Summary: Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment mise à sa place, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce que c'était, ni ce qu'elle aurait fait dans son cas. Elle ne peut plus fermer les yeux sans avoir peur. Il n'est qu'une façade, ne montre pas ce que la guerre à fait de lui, ni les fantômes qui le hantent. Il est un prince le jour et un mendiant la nuit. Poudlard, dernière année après la guerre.


Hello !

Cette histoire se baladait dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours, et j'ai donc tout simplement décidée de vous la partager. Ce sera un Drago/Hermione, avec peut-être d'autres couples en fond. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, mais je vais essayer de poster assez souvent, histoire de pas vous laisser en galère.

**Rated** : K, pour ce chapitre, M pour toute l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : J'espère, encore et encore que JK. Rowling me laisse le contenu de son œuvre, malheureusement j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite...

Pour le contexte, c'est de l'après guerre, lors de leur "vrai" dernière année à Poudlard, je n'ai rien changé à l'histoire de base, les morts sont encore mort (reviiiens Siriuuuuuuus). Les chapitres seront surement plus long que celui-ci, qui compte presque comme un prologue !

**Musique conseillée** : Homeward Bound - Glee / Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

><p>Chapitre I - Homeward Bound<p>

La grande salle avait à peine perdue de sa grandeur d'antan, les bougies illuminaient toujours le plafond enchanté, les grandes tables étaient garnies de la même vaisselle en porcelaine, et le concierge Mr Rusard tenait toujours son affreuse chatte contre lui dans un coin de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé à Poudlard, excepté une chose, ses habitants...

« - Pensez-vous qu'ils seront nombreux à revenir Minerva ? » demanda nerveusement le professeur Flitwick.

Minerva McGonagall observait la grande salle avec mélancolie, voilà maintenant un an et demi que l'école n'avait pas accueilli d'élève. Après la grande guerre, l'établissement n'avait pas ré-ouvert pour l'année suivante, laissant le temps aux famille faire leur deuils, aux blessés de guérir, à l'école de se reconstruire, à la directrice de trouver de nouveaux professeurs et au monde magique de se remettre. Elle avait envoyé les lettres de réouverture à la fin du mois de juillet, espérant que l'école survivrait aux événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Ainsi, elle avait invité les élèves a reprendre leur scolarité là où ils l'avaient arrêté après avant la mort du professeur Dumbledore, tirant un trait sur la moitié de l'année où le maître des potion avait été directeur.

« - Je l'ignore, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. » répondit la directrice.

En effet, le Poudlard express venait d'arriver et les élèves se dirigeaient surement à l'heure actuelle vers le château afin d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition et au banquet de bienvenu.

~~~~ o ~~~~

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant les élèves rentrer et s'installer à leur table respective, comme un automatisme, les Serpentard s'installèrent à la table la plus à gauche, à leur droite les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors et enfin les Poufsoufles. Ces derniers étant les moins nombreux, ils ne remplirent que la moitié de leur table.

Ceux que l'ont pouvaient qualifié de héros de guerre n'étaient pas tous revenu, ainsi, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger s'étaient assis en bout de table, à leurs côtés Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les Serpentard étaient nombreux, le ministére n'ayant pas pénalisé les enfants pour les fautes de leurs parents, la plupart des enfants de mangemorts qui n'avait pas participé au conflit étaient revenu afin de finir leur scolarité. Toujours autant entouré, Drago Malefoy était assis au centre de la table en face de Blaise Zabini.

Et c'était ainsi dans toutes les maisons, beaucoup de secondes à cinquième années, quelques sixièmes années et peu de dernière année.

La directrice de l'école regarda la foule d'élève d'un air impassible. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle l'aurait pensé, elle avait eu raison de laisser une année adoucir les blessures de la guerre, la plupart n'auraient surement pas été près à revenir à Poudlard quelques mois seulement après la bataille.

Elle fit signe à Rusard d'ouvrir la grande porte afin de laisser rentrer les premières années. Alors que les plus jeunes découvraient et s'extasiaient devant la beauté de la salle, les plus âgés reprenait les bonnes habitudes en se moquant gentiment des nouveaux arrivants.

La cérémonie se déroula de façon habituelle, et le professeur McGonagall fit tinter son verre afin d'obtenir l'attention de toute la salle et se leva.

« - Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-elle, tout d'abord bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je sais... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, de revenir ici après tout ce que vous avez traversé. Mais je sais aussi que c'est ensemble que nous arriverons à faire renaître l'esprit de ce château, Poudlard n'est rien sans ses élèves. Le professeur fit une pause, et inspira bruyamment. Je sais que vous avez tous perdu beaucoup, des amis, de la famille, et c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de ne pas oublier. Cependant, ne vivez pas dans le passé, vivez et rendez à ce château sa splendeur, un léger sourire éclaira le visage de la directrice. Bien, maintenant je vous demanderais d'être attentif, le professeur Chourave dirigetoujours la maison Poufsouffle et le professeur Flitwick la maison Serdaigle, la maison Serpentard sera sous la direction du professeur Slughorn et le professeur Bibine sera maintenant directrice de la maison Gryffondor. » Une salve d'applaudissement retenti venant de chaque table, jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose lève les bras en signe de silence. « Le banquet peut maintenant commencer. »

Et comme toujours des plats en tout genre apparurent sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger, le discourt de la nouvelle directrice toujours dans les esprits de tous.

~~~~ o ~~~~

Et la rentré redevint incroyablement banale, une fois le repas finit, les préfets emmenèrent les première années dans leurs dortoirs respectif.

« - Ton nouveau dortoir est loin du notre ? Demanda doucement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, je dois retrouver le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau dans quelques minutes, répondit Hermione.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de- commença le brun.

- Harry, l'interrompit-elle, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, juste ne garde pas tout pour toi, je suis toujours ton meilleur amis, quoi qu'il arrive. » répondit le survivant, ses pupilles vertes la regardant avec douceur.

La brune lui répondit par un sourire doux avant de se diriger vers l'aile gauche du château, en direction du bureau de la directrice. Dans la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçue de Poudlard il y avait un mot du professeur McGonagall l'informant qu'elle était nommée au poste de prefet en chef. Personne n'avait été surpris, elle était la meilleure élève et remplissait parfaitement le cahier des charges. Évidement, avec le poste venait les avantages, un appartement privé composé de d'une salle de bain, d'une salle commune et de deux chambres, une pour elle et une pour son homologue masculin. Homologue dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être ce préfet de Serdaigle, le grand brun avec qui elle avait déjà discuté. Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune femme croisa un groupe de première année conduit à leur dortoir par le grand brun en question qui fit un sourire aimable à la jeune femme, ignorant le fait qu'il venait d'anéantir toute sa théorie.

Le bureau de la directrice atteint, elle prononça le mot de passe qu'on lui avait fournis dans la lettre et monta les grand escaliers. La pièce n'avait pas changée, excepté la présence du tableau de Dumbledore qui avait élu domicile au dessus du grand bureau. La directrice l'attendait, assise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises vides, puis elle rassembla en une pille volumineuse tous les papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau et les envoya dans les tiroirs à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de lever son regard vers la jeune femme.

« - Bien, comment-allez vous Miss Granger ? Somma-t-elle.

- Plutôt bien » répondit la brune argumentant sa phrase d'un faible sourire.

La vieille femme ne fut pas dupe mais ne répondit rien, entendant le bruit de la gargouille pivotant, signe de l'arrivé du second préfet en chef. La nomination de ce dernier avait été un véritable casse tête pour le corps enseignant, la directrice ne souhaitant pas imposer son avis seule, elle avait demandé l'avis des professeur et les avis avaient énormément divergé. Narcissique. Intelligent. Égoïste. Manipulateur. Voilà ce qu'était ressorti de la réunion de nomination des préfets, et c'est finalement contre l'avis général mais avec la sensation de faire la bon choix que la nouvelle directrice avait tranchée.

Des pas se firent entendre et Hermione hésita à tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, préférant la contemplation des portait. Finalement, elle l'entendit s'asseoir à coter d'elle, soupirer, poser ses yeux sur elle et enfin ricaner. Oh. Elle connaissait ce rire, elle le connaissait bien même. Ses yeux curieux dérivèrent malgré elle sur son homologue et confirmèrent ses hypothèses. Toujours aussi blond, plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, des yeux d'un gris intense qui la fixaient et un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage, Drago Malefoy ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la regarder fixement .

« Vous êtes en retard Mr Malefoy, remarqua le directrice.

- Effectivement » répondit simplement le blond.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était apparemment toujours le même emmerdeur et elle allait devoir le supporter jour et nuit pendant toute l'année.

« Je vais vous montrer vos appartement, suivez-moi » ordonna McGonagall.

Les deux prefets en chef se levèrent afin de la suivre. Elle les conduisit au troisième étage, et s'arrêtât devant le portrait d'un siamois faisant sa toilette.

« Centaure » énonça la directrice avant de se tourner vers les deux élèves « Vous pourrez changer le mot de passe ensemble quand vous voulez, mais il vous faudra vos deux baguette, afin d'éviter qu'un de vous deux ne se retrouve enfermer dehors. » informa-t-elle.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette sécurité était une chance, le blond ne se serait surement pas privé du plaisir de la laisser passer la nuit dans le couloir.

« Je vais vous laisser découvrir votre nouveau dortoir, n'oubliez pas que votre poste comprend aussi des responsabilité et que j'attends de vous deux une grande rigueur. Bonne soirée » expliqua la directrice avant de repartir d'où ils arrivaient.

Drago n'attendis pas plus et entra dans l'appartement, observant à peine le façon dont celui-ci était disposé, il se dirigea vers la chambre à la porte verte et Hermione eut à peine le temps de fermer le tableau qu'elle l'entendit claquer.

La brune avança de quelque pas afin de découvrir sa nouvelle habitation. C'était très traditionnel de Poudlard, un grand canapé, des fauteuils, une table basse et quelques cousins sur le sol. Une grande cheminée éclairait la pièce, l'ombre des flamme dansant sur les murs, ces derniers décorés aux couleurs de l'école et en pierre apparente. La pièce comportait 3 porte, une verte avec un blason Serpentard -à travers laquelle Drago avait disparu quelques instant plus tôt-, une blanche qu'elle devinait être la salle de bain, et enfin une rouge ornée d'un lion. La brune pensa que les personne chargés de décorer Poudlard faisait toujours autant preuve d'originalité et que les clichés de base ne changeraient surement jamais. Et ça avait un côté rassurant. Comme avant. Avant que Dumbledore meurt et que les ténèbres s'emparent du château, avant la chasse aux horcruxes, avant la capture et la torture, avant la bataille finale, avant la mort de Fred, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin et tous les autres. Effrayée la brune porta immédiatement sa mains dans sa poche, attrapant sa baguette. Mais rien n'était comme avant, même si Poudlard semblait avoir été reconstruit à l'identique, même si chacun essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Malefoy ouvrit sa porte de chambre et découvrit la Gryffondor au milieu de la pièce, baguette en main et un air terrorisé sur le visage. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui lui arrivait, puis se décida à lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Elle était étrange Granger, beaucoup moins hargneuse que dans son souvenirs, ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même façon, il n'y avait plus cet éclat de défi qui l'amusait tant. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

Hermione, encore sous le choc fixa quelques instants la porte de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle découvrit avec beaucoup d'étonnement que celle-ci était décorée en rouge et or, un large lit était au centre de la pièce, une grande armoire sur le mur de gauche, un miroir et une petite fenêtre, c'était beaucoup plus personnel que les dortoir commun des filles de Gryffondor et beaucoup moins rassurant aussi.

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et se dit que l'année serait surement plus compliquée que prévue. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Drago avait rejoint sa chambre qu'elle alla se doucher, prenant le temps de décompresser sous la douche. Les dangers avaient été écarté du monde magique, Voldemort détruit, les Mangemorts envoyés à Azkaban, les espions dénichés, et pourtant Hermione ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité. Elle avait perdue foie en beaucoup de chose, elle qui était toujours persuadée que le bien triompherait toujours elle semblait ne plus voir le monde en monochromatique. Maintenant que le constat était fait, les morts enterrés, les blessures recousue, elle voyait plus clair, elle comprenait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Hermione passa sa mains sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le bras, puis sortit de la douche. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prononça un _Silencio_ et éteignit les lumières.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire c'est la première fois que je poste sur le fandom Harry Potter et j'aimerais des avis (qu'ils soient positif ou négatif). Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
